What she's been hiding
by waffles are people too
Summary: CO-WRITTEN BY BayDear! Based on the Quinceanera episode. While she is in Alex's body, Teresa finds out something very shocking, about Alex. She's been hiding something from her family and friends for 3 years. Only Harper knows what it is. What happens when her family discovers the truth? sorry bad summary, but who is good at these things anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Heylo! this is my first time writing a story, so don't get your hopes up for a good one. umm... here we go! Ooh! This story was based on the episode Quinceara. The dialogue from the show will be pretty off though. Enjoy!... Or not. either way, REVEIW!( _italics_****are thoughts)**

**I don't own WOWP or it would still be on. I don't own nuthin(hehe that sounds all country) but the idea for this story. It came to me while reading angsty and tragedy stories at midnight. So tough Nouget if it sucks.**

**Tesesa's P.O.V.**

I was dumfounded. I was looking straight back at myself, but I wasn't anywhere near a mirror. "Alex!" I yelled. "Why am I looking at myself?!" "It might be you on the inside, but on the inside it's me. Now you can have the quincenoma like you always wanted." Alex said plainly as if she was talking about the weather. "Its quineanera, and how could you do this? you promised that there would be no magic while your grandmother was visiting!" I yelped while turning to look in the mirror. " Oh my gosh I look beautiful! So pink and fluffy! Do you think we can pull this off?" I asked excitedly. " Yeah, I mean it's not the first time I've gotten away with magic." She said while sprawling in a chair. "You What!?" " I mean it's the first time its ever happened" she said suspiciously right before Harper walked through the door.

* * *

Two hours later...

The party was just filling up. I was dancing, and waiting for the speeches to begging, when all of a sudden. I was kneeling over in pain in my side. After what seemed like hours, I saw Harper rush over to my side, and help me leave the dance floor. By the time we were in the hall, she was practically carrying me, and took me straight to the bathroom. She sat beside me patiently while the pain began to subside. _What's happening to me. wait... I'm in Alex's body. How long has this been happening? Why have I not known about it? Whats been happening to my mija?_

When I was finally able to sit up, Harper gave me a wet paper towel to cool down with. " Your going to have to tell them sooner or later Alex." she said in a gentle tone. "They need to know what's happening to you. At the very least you could go to the doctor." I didn't know what she was talking about(obviously),so I decided to play along, and play along. " Yeah I know. Can you go get Al-I mean mom for me I asked in a pleading tone. She looked reluctant to leave, but was soon out the door, on the way back to the party.

* * *

** Alex's P.O.V.**

During the speeches(which were extremely boring by the way) I was playing Angry Birds on my Iphone, when Harper came up to me not looking very Harpery. "Mrs. Russo, Alex needs to talk to you in the bathroom."she said in a very unharperish voice. I was about to groan about being interrupted in the middle of a game, but I then remembered I had to be polite, and nice like my mom always is to Harper.

"Ok I'll be right there. Did she say what she needed?"

"Umm I think she should be the one to tell you. It's really important."

"Alright, thanks for telling me" I said as I walked away. I wondered wat could be so important, that mom couldn't come out here to tell me, and then it hit me. My body must have had another one of those pains that have been happening a lot recently. I was now really scared. I thought they would have come with me to my mom's body and didn't think about it. I wasn't ready for her to know yet. Now I would have to tell her what has been happening to me since I was 13 years old.

Flashback.(Alex is 13, and walking home from school with Harper)

" ...and I think my next dress should be made out of fruit roll ups, and fruitsnacks for earrin- Alex are you even listening?" Harper asked her best friend who was now staring at the ground looking out of it. "Huh? oh sorry Harps I still don't feel very good." Alex mumbled while holding her side. " Still? it's been three weeks, I think you should tell your parents" " No. They won't believe me. They're still mad from when I pretended to have the mumps for a month, so I wouldn't have to go to ma-AHHH!" Alex yelped while holding her side. "Alex! Oh my gosh are you ok?" she asked the crying teen, as she helped her to a park oly answer she got was wailing, and then a small whimper as the pain subsided. " Wh-what's happening to me!?" Alex wailed as she curled up in a ball with her head in Harper's lap." I don't know! I'm calling your parents" " NOO!" Alex yelled, while getting up. " Please don't tell anyone. If it happens again, I'll tell my parents but please don't say anything!" she said as she got up and started walking towards the sub shop, without another word to Harper.

End of flashback

Terrified of what the next few minutes would bring, Alex slowly trudged to the bathroom where her mother waited.

**Sooo? Tell me what ya it okay? Bad? Horrid? Tell me through reviews! If you have an idea for the story PM me. Well I gotsta go! I'll update soon! Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heylo! Here's chapter 2! Thanks to everybody who reviewed. It completly pumped up my day, and made me want to write more. well here ya go!**

**Teresa's P.O.V.**

A few minutes later, Alex came into the bathroom alone with a terrified look on her face. "h-hey mom!" She said nervously. "what's up?"

"Alexandra (insert middle name here) Russo. Switch us back this instant!" Instantly she yanked out her wand from her boot, andreversed the spell. As soon as I was sure that spell was completed, I walked up to Alex, who was now curled into a ball on the counter, staring at the ground.

" Do you want to tell my what has been happening to you?"

"Mooom! I thought we already had this conversation." She said trying to lighten the mood. This only made me angrier. "You know that's not what I'm talking about! I saw the look on your face when you walked in. You know exactly what I mean!" I yelled furiously.

After that, Alex burst into tears. "I'm sorry!" She yelped through the tears. "I didn't th-think you would b-believe me, or that you would be mad!" I then wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. "Shh shhh it's okay." I whispered into her ear. " How long has it been happening?" "For almost 3 years." She whispered. "At first I gradually got used to it. But then it started getting worse and lasting longer. I sometimes would miss whole classes because of it. I wasn't skipping on purpose. Harper's been trying to get me to tell you ever since she found out, but I was sca-Ahhh!" She was again clutching her stomach in pain. " Stay here I'm getting your father." I said, and then I quickly left the room.

* * *

I ran back into the ballroom, to see that the speeches had ended, and the guests dancing. I spotted Jerry on the side of the stage with an angry look on his face. "Have you seen Alex?" He questioned after I caught up to him. "She has missed most of her own party! I had to pay two hundred bucks to rent this place!" " Now's not the time jerry, we need to get Alex to the Hospital!"

"What? Why what happened?"

"I don't know, but hurry! Follow me." We then raced off to the girl's restroom to find Alex still in a ball with tears running down her face. Jerry then picked her up bridal style, and we headed to the car.

In the waiting room of the hospital.

* * *

Jerry's P.O.V.

When we had gotten to the hospital. They had almost immediately taken Alex back. We had been waiting for what seemed like hours, but had probably only been forty-five minutes. "Jerry did you call Justin to tell him what was going on so he could send everybody home?" Teresa asked, breaking the horrible silence. "Nope. Was I supposed too? I asked glumly.

"Yes! we now have a group full of over a hundred people looking for the girl that the party is for, and she isn't there! Don't you think they need an explanation for why we're not there?"

"Yeah I guess your right. I'll be right back" I said as I got up to go outside.

**Jerry's phone call **

**Bold-Jerry, _italics-Justin_**

_Hello? Dad, where are you guys? People are starting to leave._

**Hey justin. Your mom, Alex, and I won't be coming back to the party.**

_Why not? Did Alex get in trouble again? Are you at the police station?_

**No, we're not at the police station. We're at the hospital.**

_Why? What happened?_

**I don't know yet. I was standing by the stage, looking for Alex, when your mother came out and told me that we had to take Alex to the hospital. It's something about a bad pain in her side. Can you send everyone home, and then get Max, and Harper over here?**

_Yeah sure. We'll be there in like 30 minutes._

_**Thanks. Bye.**_

_Bye dad._

_**End of phone call.**_

_ **Teresa's P.O.V.**_

___Soon after Harper, Justin, and Max got to the hospital, A doctor came into the waiting room. "Family of Alexandra Russo?" He called out, and we all stood up as he walked over to us. "Would Alex's parents please follow me?" Then he started walking away, and Jerry and I followed suit._

_ He led us to an empty office and told us to sit down. " I'm afraid I have some terrible news." He began, and that was when I zoned out. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't acknowledge anything the doctor said until I heard the worst words any parent could hear._

_Our daughter had cancer._

_**And that's it. Was it any good? Should I stop? Should I keep going? Hope ya liked it, and PM me if you have any ideas on how I should continue.**_

_**Stay away from cooked carrots, and keep smiling:) **_

_**Laters.**_


	3. DIFFERENT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors note**

**Heylo! Well I have decided to continue this story. SURPRISE!**

**It will be co-written by BayDear, so you can thank her for this story continuing.**

**Umm... Stay away from cooked carrots, and piranhas.**

**REMEMBER! Allstate is NOT available in all states.**

**Laters.**


End file.
